Insanity
by Inkling Studios REBORN
Summary: There's a killer in Inkopolis, and it's up to Rex, Cel, and Aqua to stop it. Unfortunately, it won't be easy... Rated M for swearing and violence.


Insanity

"This just in! Inklings have been found all around the city dead, with their corpses looking rather violent. We pay respects to the Inklings' families, friends, and anyone else. We are currently trying to find the killer behind all of this. Also, Turf Wars have been put on hold until this is figured out." A newscaster said.

"Whoa, that sounds crazy." Rex said.

"I know, but we have to figure out why this is happening." Cel said.

"Do you want us to get killed?" Rex said.

"It's better we die together than you dying from lung cancer." Cel said.

"…Fair point. We should bring Aqua along, just for good measure." Rex said.

"Ok, I'll call her." Cel said.

"Go ahead." Rex said.

Cel went ahead and called Aqua, and told her about how they were going to stop the killer. Aqua said she would be over there soon.

"What did she say?" Rex asked.

"She said she'd be over here in a few minutes." Cel said.

"I doubt it. Whenever people say they'll be over in a few minutes they're over in 30 minutes." Rex said.

"For once, you actually make sense when you're high." Cel said.

15 minutes passed, and soon, Aqua was there.

"Told you." Rex said.

"Be quiet." Cel said.

"Hey, I'm here." Aqua said. "I brought some stuff we might need."

Aqua had brought some tools they might need, like a flashlight and some water.

"Well, if that's what you're doing, we should get some supplies too." Rex said.

Cel got her Blaster, some food, and some water. Rex got a Bento Splatterscope, a lighter, and 2 packs of cigarettes.

"Have you all got some supplies?" Aqua asked.

"We Did." Rex and Cel said.

"Ok, let's go." Aqua said.

They proceeded to leave the home and towards a long, long journey. On the way, Rex was discussing about where the killer would kill her victims.

"For some reason, I think that she would kill them in the Training Area, we should check there first." Rex said.

"You're right." Cel said.

So that's where they went. Soon enough, they were there. They saw there was someone in the corner who was murdered. He was a Turquoise colored Inkling who had Black Arrowbands, Green Zip Hoodie, and Orange Arrows. He had his face bashed in, and appeared to be shot multiple times in the face and stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rex yelled, covering his mouth.

"Rex! Language!" Aqua said.

"Oh my goodness…" Cel said.

"Anyways, we should report this to the city." Aqua said.

Cel called 911 and told them about the body. They soon talked about it on the news. Regardless, the 3 continued onwards.

"Now, where else is there we can check?" Rex asked.

"What about some buildings?" Aqua said.

They proceeded to check some buildings, but they couldn't find any bodies.

"Well, there was nothing there, where else is there?" Rex said.

"Maybe we should each go in our own directions." Cel said. "We can call each other with our phones."

"Are you crazy?! One of us is gonna get murdered!" Rex said.

"Well, it's the best thing we can do at the moment." Cel said.

"No, we should stay together. We don't want to get murdered." Rex said.

"Fine, if that's what you want to do." Cel said.

"Do you think it'd be under somewhere?" Aqua said.

"...Do you mean Oc-""No, not Octo Valley, Rex, I meant under a house." Aqua cut in.

"Do you think that people would just leave their house doors open?" Cel said.

"Hey, you never know." Aqua said.

So they checked a lot of houses, and they finally found one that looked suspicious.

"I think this is the house." Rex said.

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, and the proceeded to go inside of the house.

"Hm… looks normal so far." Aqua said.

"Who knows, there might be something." Cel said.

They proceeded to look around, and Rex ended up finding something.

"Hey guys, come check this out!" Rex said.

Rex had found some kind of journal/ diary, and it had information about the murders. Rex started reading from it.

"Victim #1: A female who's color was turquoise. She was a whiny little bitch who was crying for her 'mom' while I kept her before she died. Her last words were: 'I want my mom!'" Rex read. "What kind of sick fuck writes this shit?"

"That's horrible!" Cel said.

"Well, that's something we can give to the city." Aqua said.

"But then they'll think that we were the ones who killed her, and we wrote this, and then we'll go to jail, and I'm not about that life." Rex said.

"I still think we should report this to the city, you just think that because your imagination is pretty wild. Even then, they'd be able to do tests, like our handwriting." Cel said.

"I think we should get out of here before the killer finds us. And we should take the book to the city." Aqua said.

They ran out of the house with the book, and they soon gave it to the city. The city reported on it the next day.

The following day…

"Those 3 bastards will make everyone know where I am. I will not let this happen. I will find them, and I WILL kill them." The Killer said.

She got a crowbar and a knife and headed out.

"Hey, you noticed that we're trying to find where the killer is and find evidence, the killer might be trying to find us and kill us?" Rex said.

"Don't say that." Cel said.

"Rex… don't." Aqua said.

"Fine. I'll shut my mouth." Rex said.

"Where else should we look?" Cel said.

"I actually have no idea." Aqua said.

"We could check in the Tutorial Area." Rex said.

"It's highly unlikely that someone would be there, but we should check." Cel said.

"Hey, you never know." Rex said.

They checked the Tutorial Area, and to their horror, there was evidence. A LOT of evidence. Bodies were everywhere, scattered, hung, and impaled on spikes. Ink was everywhere.

"what… the… fuck..." Rex said, shaking.

"Even Rex is scared!" Cel said.

"I can tell! This is freaky!" Aqua said.

"…I'll be back." Rex said.

"Where's he going?" Aqua asked Cel.

"I don't know." Cel said.

Rex went to an area where nobody could see him, and started smoking.

"finally… I needed this for a while…" Rex said.

He then returned to Cel and Aqua.

"Hey, I'm back." Rex said.

Aqua noticed that Rex's eyes were red.

"What's with your eyes?" Aqua said.

"I'm tired." Rex said.

"…Okay, now, how are we gonna report this or explain this?" Aqua asked.

"No clue." Cel said.

"You won't tell anybody." Someone said.

The 3 of them turned behind them, and they saw the killer. It was a white female Inkling with Fake Contacts, White Tee, and Pink Trainers.

"You're white." Rex said. He then chuckled. "White ink…"

"Shut up! You three have been trying to stop me, and I don't appreciate it." She said. "My name is Ivory, and you 3 are about to die."

"Doubt it." Rex said.

Ivory rushed over to Rex and stabbed him in the stomach, and red ink started pouring out of the wound.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Rex yelled, clutching his chest.

"REX! ARE YOU OK?" Cel said, rushing towards him.

"I'm fine, but I can't fight, take me somewhere safe." Rex said.

Cel took Rex over behind a wall, and let him stay there.

"Are you 2 ready to die?" Ivory asked.

"Never." Cel said, holding her blaster.

"You first." Aqua said, holding up an N-ZAP '83.

Cel and Aqua started firing, and occasionally hit her, however, her speed is too fast for them to hit her. Ivory then hit Cel on the head with a crowbar, knocking her out. Ivory then slowly looked at Aqua, smiling and one of her eyes twitching.

"You've gone completely insane, haven't you?" Aqua said, freaked out.

Instead of replying, Ivory started to laugh, slowly, getting louder with her laugh intensity.

"I'm getting out of here…" Aqua said, slowly backing away.

Aqua quickly ran away, but Ivory threw a knife at her leg, making her fall over.

"OW!" Aqua yelled.

"YoU'lL nEvEr EsCaPe! StAy WiTh Me!" Ivory said.

Ivory then took the knife, and stabbed her in the back multiple times, though she missed her heart. Ivory was laughing the whole time. After about 7 stabs, Aqua passed out.

"yOu CaN't LeAvE!" Ivory said.

Rex soon walked to her, clutching his chest.

"WhAt Do YoU wAnT?" Ivory said.

"You're white as snow, snow melts, what melts snow? The sun, why? It's hot." Rex said.

Rex then pulled out his lighter, lit it, and set Ivory on fire.

"Melt." Rex said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

He then walked away smoking.

"Oh right, gotta call the cops." Rex said.

Rex soon called the cops and an ambulance.

They soon arrived. They then arrived. When they saw that Ivory was burned, they asked Rex some questions.

"How did she get burned?" a cop asked.

"I don't know, maybe there was something in her pockets. She suddenly just caught fire." Rex said.

"Did you do this?" the cop asked again.

"Nope." Rex said with a straight face.

"Did she attack you?" the cop asked.

"Yeah, she stabbed me in the stomach. That's why I have those bandages on my chest. She also stabbed Aqua and hit Cel on the head with a crowbar." Rex said.

"Ok." the cop said, walking away. "Have a good day."

"I will." Rex said.

4 hours later, Rex visited Cel and Aqua in the hospital.

"Hey." Rex said.

"Hey Rex." Cel said.

"Aqua's still passed out, huh?" Rex said.

"Yes." Cel said.

"By the way, you're welcome." Rex said.

"For what?" Cel said.

"Saving you." Rex said.

"Thanks." Cel said.

Rex soon left.

After a week, Cel returned home.

"Hey Rex." Cel said.

"Hm?" Rex went.

"Thanks." Cel said.

"You're welcome." Rex said.

After another week, Aqua returned to her house.

So, after Ivory got out of the hospital after getting 3rd degree burns, she ended up in a straightjacket.

"I'm NoT cRaZy!" Ivory said.

Afterwards, Rex, Cel, and Aqua received praise for helping the town discover the murderer. Unfortunately, the praise ended after about a month. They soon returned to their normal lives, albeit scarred.

End.


End file.
